ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Garaon
Garaon (ガラオン - Garaon) is a three faced kaiju from Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episodes 13 and 30, "Monster Factory" and "The Blue Print For Invasion". Subtitle: Three Faced Robotic Monster (三面ロボ頭獣 - Sanmen robo atama-jū) Ultraman Dyna Powers/Abilities *Eye Laser: Garaon's angry face can fire medium strengthed red beams from its eyes. *Laughing Gas: Garaon can emmit Laughing Gas from its mouth in the laughing face form. *Ha-Ha Beam: Garaon can release medium strengthed blast of yellow energy from his eyes when in the happy face form. *Tear Beam: Garaon can release a medium strengthed beam from his eyes in the sad face form. *Spin Ultimate: Caraon can spin himself from legs up and fire all the beams at once, but it drains his energy a lot. History Garaon is a bionic weapon used by the three Alien Mijir to conquer other planets and use them as colonies. Garaon was designed as a monster with three faves atop a 344-meter body. The parts had protective covers slipped on and were secretly shipped to the abondened toy factory for the aliens to construct and conquer Earth. However, due to the alien's clumsiness, there passage to Earth was discovered by a young boy who then proceeded to report to Super GUTS. However, the alien's disguises, camouflage, and the boy's own nature of being a liar led Super GUTS to not believe him. After bringing the boy to his home, Asuka borrowed the boy's comic book without his permission, thus giving the boy a grudge against. That night, The boy went to the factory himself, and saw the aliens again. Going to a telephone booth, the boy called Super GUTS and when Asuka took the phone, the boy demanded him to come back to the factory. Although presistent at first, Asuka was finally forced to come when the boy threatened to tell Captain Hibiki about him stealing the boy's comic book. After going into the factory, Asuka frequently attempted to leave, only to be stopped by the boy's same excuse over and over again. Finally, a fake wall was found and the aliens were also found assembling Garaon's head. The leader of the Meji's sent his two clumsy minions to capture Asuka and the boy, and after the capture, showed Asuka their plans on a computer. Suddenly, the sun came up, and the aliens began to admire its beauty. While they're distracted, the boy threw mini-firecrackers at the aliens, freeing himself and Asuka. Then a short gun fight followed, with the aliens accidentaly destroying their own protective cover. Finally, Garaon's head was launched with the aliens as pilots. Ultraman Dyna soon followed the invaders, but was quickly beaten down by Garaon's happy face's laughing gas. Super GUTS then struck, but was met with faliure when GUTS Eagle Gamma was shot down by the sad face's tear beams and the rest of the fighters kept back by angry face's eye lasers. After Dyna recovered from the attack, he transformed into Miracle Type and split into three! With each of the three Ultras attacking a different face, Garaon had to retreat to the sky. The three Dyna's then merged back into one, and began dodging Garaon's barrage of beams. Finally, Dyna used his Revolium Ray at the beast and struck it down for good. But fate would have it that Garaon was not destroyed and has most of its functions still intact. The three unfortunate aliens have been exiled from the Meji planet and are now trapped on Earth. Vowing for revenge against Dyna, the three aliens came up on a script written by a movie script writer who lives next door. The Mejis were enthralled by their find and hired the writer to write a script for THEM and have the characters as Ultraman Dyna, Super GUTS, and their Garaon. The script had them suddenly power-up and create a hologram of Garaon on the sky. Asuka and Ryo will then attack the hologram from the back and the front, but will destroy themselves in the process. The real Garaon will then rise and capture GUTS Eagle Beta in its arm and command TPC to surrender. Ultraman Dyna then appears, but Garaon threatens him with the fighter in its claw and commands him to stay still and take every hit the robot causes. Soon, Dyna will collapse and then, his color timer will go out and he will perish. The aliens were astonished by the script and followed it exactly. But it was then that one of them sneezed and turned back into his alien self. The writer was then horrified when he heard that the aliens took his plans seriously. A hologram Garaon appeared in the air and Asuka and Ryo approached it. Asuka found out it was a hologram but Garaon still managed to knock Asuka out. Dyna then stepped and began to attack Garaon. The Mejis, now feeling hopeless, prayed to the sky. Suddenly, a lightning struck Garaon and recharged its dead batteries. Now all Garaon had to do was attack. Dyna soon fell to the attack but rose again when the aliens wasted all of their power supply. Dyna then proceeded to destroy the machine with his Solgent Ray. Kogaraon Kogaraon (コガラオン - Kogaraon) ''is a poor, hand-made version of the actual 400-meter tall Garaon used by the Alien Meji as a pain relief. Subtitle: ''Special Battle Usage Only Metallic Monster (特殊戦闘用メカニックモンスター - Tokushu sentō-yō mekanikkumonsutā) Kogaraon was a small, human-sized Garaon (made from cardboard, tinfoil, and wires) that was controlled by the Meji to use a mechanical claw to destroy an Ultraman Dyna action figure. However, the process only lasted 13 seconds as Kogaraon suddenly emitted sparks and exploded. Pudgy Garaon Pudgy Garaon (ぽちガラオン - Po chi garaon) is a special Garaon used by the Meji's in case they needed to defeat small enemies. Subtitle: Special Battle Usage Only Super Compacted Metallic Monster (特殊戦闘用超小型メカニックモンスター - Tokushu sentō-yō chō kogata mekanikkumonsutā) Powers/Abilities *Hard Shell: Pudgy Garaon can smash hard objects with its body. History Pudgy Garaon was the weapon the Meji's unvealed when Super GUTS asked for their help in defeating the aliens who defeated Dyna. The robot was dropped into the other monsters head and was used to bash its head until it fell. Unfortunatly, the Meji's discovered that they now had control of the monster. Just as Dyna was freed from his stone prison, the Meji's attacked. But since the Garaon had no special powers and it was controled by a remote, it could not activate the controlled monsters ultimate attack. The aliens, who did not know that, broke the controler when trying to activate the attack. The Garaon and the monster is controlled was destroyed when hit by Dyna's Revolium Ray. Gallery Smiling Garaon.jpg|Smiling Garaon Garaon's smiling Face.jpg|Garaon's Smiling Face Garaon's ram.jpg|Garaon's Ram attack Garaon's eye laser.jpg|Garaon's Eye Lasers Garaon vs Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Garaon vs. Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type Trivia *Suit actor: Koji Mimura *According to Tsuburaya's Production Crew, Garaon's body was based off the Ultra Q monster, Garamon, while his three faces are a clear homage to the Ultraman alien, Dada. Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Templates Category:Movie Kaiju